officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Idea
Obviously Fantasy Sci-fi... Ok, so there's an entire asteriod made of a giant testing facility called Yew Corp. They do genetic testing and shtuff. Ok, they do it to make living weapons, sure... (sorry, several of ma charries come from here) Ok, Yew gained power across dimensions, crap like what usually happens when some violent place takes over, yeah. Ok, we're experiments of such. There's a lot of us on this planetoid, called Facility B4. B4 if a high letter and small nuumber, making this place a pretty important testing facility or something. ANYWAYS We're all forced to go to their "school" that they set up, which everyone hates but has to attend no matter what because there's cameras and powerful guards and shit like that. Great. And its really a cover for genetics testing, but it isn't really great because we all know what's going on. There's a legend that we're taught, about one who escaped and others that were released. We all aspire to be like these people, hoping and praying our time will come, but these events happened almost six thousand years ago, when Yew Corp was young. Since them, they turn their experiments in mindless slaves before letting them wreak havic on the universe. And thats where we come in. Due to Yew Corps teachings, we're all very....violent. We want to escape, blow this dumb place to hell, and destroy the universe, sounds great, right? Yeah, how we gonna do that? WE DECIDE BY ROOOOOLEPLAY!! Good idea, yes, no? Heh, feel hyper, not sure why. AFTERWARDSSS: Fai: Hey, it's Fai here. I'm gonna do a recap of everything that happened so far. We started at a big assembly in the gathering room for some reason. Mage, one of the four Altermetiers, had one of his insanity fits and was wheeled away. Asphyx met Meg and left a signal telling her about a revolution. The Yew Employees started calling people to be deported. Asphyx was called, but scared the employee who came to take him off. Jezz, a white/girl Altermetier, was also called, along with our now companion, Laurel. They were taken out of the room, later escaping and returning. Maza, the other black/boy Altermetier, got angry and left, later seeing Jezz and Laurels escape. When Jezz got back to the gathering room, she was sucked into Mage's staff where she is currently located. We have no idea if she'll ever come out again. Meg went to talk to Asphyx, who was being controlled by me while I was in shadow form. He convinced her to follow him to the Mural room, where Mage was painting, and also where she met me Face to Face. I also informed her about the rebellion. Kala, the last Altermetier, a white/girl, came in, distressed. Her brother had been taken by the employees. There was a spy behind her. He disappeared before we could attack. Asphyx and Mage went after him, but never found him. I told Meg she should go back to her sleeping quarters for the time being. The next day, we were all called to the gathering room by the employees. I didn't come, because I had not been detected by Yew Employees. There, they made a graphic example of what happened to rebels by tossing Maza's bloodied corpse into the crowd. Kala cradled it for a few minutes, refusing to leave before being convinced to let go. Asphyx retaliated by exiting the room and ripping open the chest of the guard who tried to stop him. He created a false trail leading away from the Mural room before going there himself. When Meg and Mage arrived, after being persued by Laurel and throwing her off, they were informed that I wasn't there. Presently, I was wandering the halls, thinking that I wasn't needed at that moment. God, I was wrong. I found Laurel in wait near one of the not-so-secret entances to the Mural room. I pushed her aside and entered. There, everyone discussed what to do next. We decided on complete and total chaos. Everyone exited one way while I went the other. Laurel and I had a brief quarrel before coming to terms with each other and going to join the others. Other experiments had caught on to our plan and had already decimated most of Yew's forces. There wasn't much left for Asphyx and Meg to do. Ahead, Mage was fighting some remaining employees with another Expermient, Deshett. It looked like they were winning. Asphyx flew up the hall, where Kala was. Unfortunately, when Laurel and I arrived, the corpses were rising again, undoubtedly controlled by a Yew employee Necromancer elsewhere. Deshett went down. The zombies ate his remains. Meg and Mage rushed ahead to help Asphyx and Kala. Kala went running past them, fleeing from Asphyx, who, unknown to the rest of us at this time, had gone insane due to him eating the corpses. Meg thought he was fine and went ahead. Mage stopped to help him, but was pulled down. Asphyx, ironically, asphyiated him. Mage had passed out by the time Meg had run over. Kala reported this to Laurel and I. Laurel and I were finishing the zombies farther back. When Kala told us, I told Laurel to move and used a deep freeze move to finish the remaining Zombies. Laurel went over to talk to Kala. Because of a species shared trait among Altermetiers, with Maza dead, Kala died as well. At the time, Meg was detaining Asphyx with her psychic powers that had been unlocked earlier. There was a conversation. if you could call it that. As a security measure, purple gas, which I later froze, came down from the ceiling. Asphyx was being held high enough that he inhaled the gas. It did not kill him, but temporarily stunned him. Meg thought he was dead and dropped his body. Asphyx had fled and returned to the Mural room by the time Laurel and I arrived. The corpses stopped moving, meaning we had killed the Necromancer somewhere in all the conflict. I informed the group that I was going to call for my "friend", later revealed to be Mizari Scarletta, for backup. I returned to the mural room and found bloddied walls and Ashpyx curled up in a corner with several bodies, including Maza's and Kala's. The rest of the group followed a recently recovered Mage, who thought he had smelled food, back to the main entrance of the Mural room. It was not food, but the smell of burning corpses. Inside the mural room, I engaged Asphyx, eventually bringing him to his sense while the others waited outside. Mage went and found Vanilla, a cat girl who was close to dying. He healed her and returned with her to the group. Chaika, another newcommer, also joined the group. Everyone really didn't mind. Asphyx was no longer deranged, and, after a tearful reunion with Meg, we pondered what to do next. I told the group exactly who I was, what I had come for, who had sent me, and the problem of the advanced security system that blocked the Space Port, our way out. They weren't too happy. A loudspeaker silenced their concerns, and after about tthirty minutes of running blindly through the halls, everyone arrived at the port, which was blocked by an electrified laser gate. Mage and Vanilla tried to disarm it. Behind us, Piffle Clover Buttons, the first Yewian experiment and the ancestor of every other Yewian experment, made her appearance. She was being chased by two employees who were still alive. After getting upset with me, she insisted Meg fight them. Meg quickly disarmed and dispatched the two guards to her own surprise. In return, Piffle destroyed the gate for us. We were free to leave. She came with us. Mage was the first to reach the door leading to the port. He couldin't open it because someone was trying to come in. When I told him to allow this newcommer to enter, he obliged. Dublade, the port sentry, entered. We quickly established a sort of trust, which was even more quickly broken when we tried to get past. He'd been oredered not to let anyone go. Just as we thought hope was lost again, Mizari finally made her appearance by slamming the door into Dublade and pinning him against the wall. I hope we get off this rock without anything else happening. Mizari's scary when she's angry... >w< AND NOW WE'RE ON A PRETTY SPACESHIP Piffle: Piffle here. Fai's a bit preoccupied, so he can't write the recap! Anyways, we got on Mizari's ship, the Discordia (Scary name! >o<) and left B4. It was supposed to be a happy time for all of us, Me, Fai, Meg, Vanilla, Asphyx, Chaika, Laurel, and Dublade, seeing how we were finally getting out of there! But then things got bad! Before we got on the ship, we had to help Dublade, who'd gotton his blades lodged into his back and legs due to the door being slammed into him! Mage-san was able to help him, and we carried him onto the ship. He's been a really nice guy ever since. Asphyx had a relapse, but it didn't last long. We all got on board quickly, because Mizari-SamaChan (Lolzies...I don't actually call her that, but I think it!) mentioned something was coming. Nobody wanted to see something else that scary, cause that would just be bad! Once inside, Mizari went to pilot the ship, Mage went to go clean up, and the rest of us went to a lounge. It was so nice, just sitting there, relaxing and talking about ourselves. And then, oh no! The first of our problames! Fai started to act like he was, as Humans say, high! And he started rolling around and stuff! Cause he wasn't drinking blood. He said he didn't want to. And so he tried to crawl away and escape! People had to tell me and Dublade what happened after that, cause we left, but here's what I understood: Vanilla was trying to stop Fai from crawling away, and people were trying to talk to him and stuff, but he felt threatened, and then I came in with Mizari, and she said he was transforming, and that we all had to get away! Of course, Fai would come after us, cause Mizari had knocked the door off its hinges, so Mage had to make a new one! But he couldn't, so Mizari went in to get the door, but just then Mage made a door! And it was a cool door too. But it locked itself and we couldn't get Mizari out cause it was a Temporal Door, and Mizari's weak to that stuff! During the waiting period, I explained why Mizari and her sister hate each other. Turns out she was ok though, cause when the door unlocked, She was asleep laying on Fai, who was normal again and not transformed cause apparently Mizari made him drink some of her blood. And then Nilla said something and Mage got angry and I didn't understand! But then Dublade showed up, so things got better. Well, actually, they didn't, cause Asphyx accidentally locked the door again! And then people said some more stuff, and both me and Dublade were confused AGAIN. I'll probably learn about it on the internet though. And then Dublade told us no one was piloting the ship! Meg ran to see if she could do anything, and she found Mage! He wasn't awake! But Meg woke him up, and then she made him angry, and she was left alone to pilot the thing. But was she truely alone?! Mage came back and opened the door without a problem, cause he was angry, and he even yelled at me! And then he walked away. Back where Meg was, the ghosts of two dead Altermetiers, Maza and Kala, who were apparently killed in the escape from Yew, were Messing with Meg! Vanilla came in and saw them, too! And they could talk! And there was a Discord quote! (MLP FIM FTW!!! ^U^) And there was a Meme referance! But they said something to Meg, and it was a lie! Both of them were liars! Meg got angry and left, going back to where the others were with Mizari and Fai, and then I came in. I was talking to them, cause they seemed ok right then and there, but oh, I was wrong, oh so wrong! They lied, or maybe they didn't, cause in the end, me and Nilla had been convinced into killing Mizari! We went back to the group, trying to keep a cover or something. Mizari and Fai were awake. We kept their identities secret, cause Mage came back, and the ghosts said not to tell him. Mizari went back to piloting the ship, but this time she took Asphyx with her so he could learn how to pilot it too. People were starting to question us, and Vanilla was trying to bluff as well as she could. Dublade was looking for candy. And then more stuff I don't understand, about Fai and Mizari. This love thing, its annoying... Mage and Dublade left. Fai went to sit on a couch. He looked at me and I got nervous, so I made and excuse and ran away...Vanilla came too. Fai made some tea for Laurel and Chaika. I know that later they went to a training simulator... Me and Vanilla were in the weapons depot...we found weapons....and Dublade scared us half to death. He left and came back with Meg and Mage. We absconded (Big word...it means fled) with our weapons and we...oh god, and then we... We killed her....and shit got worse from there. Everyone was angry at us, and the ghosts were feeding off our negative emotions to revive a demon, and Mizari came back as a ghost but couldn't do anything, and Fai went nutso again....and now we're all standing around trying to figure out what to do while Fai is fighting this demon called spite who's holding Mizari captive... And Asphyx is sterring us towards a planet called "Earth...." Vanilla: Hi, its Vanilla and I'll being doing the update here. (With a little help from my friends... =.=) So me, Fai, Mage and Laurel went in to help Mizari. Unfortunately, Spite was too powerful, and with the ghosts to back him up, he was almost invincble. Fai, Mage and Laurel went down. But Mizari got free and was able to reunit with her body. Everyone was happy to see her, but she had no time to talk. She came back to me, in her solid body and we teamed up to fight Spite. We destroyed both Kala and Maza with our scythes, and then focused on the demon. He seemed extra keen for me to deliver the killing blow. But in the end, Mizari finished him off. We were walking down the hallway, bringing the bodies to the command room when I gave Mizari a bit of attitude. She and I had a little talk about the love triangle between her, Fai and me. Then we got to the command room. Asphyx was steering the ship, but it was pulleting straight towards this planet Earth. Luckily, we fell in the water and suffered minimal damage. But the Discordia was in bad shape. So was Mage. He died, and by extension, so did Jezz. Asphyx: Minimal damage my ath. I nearly broke my legth!! Vanilla: Piffle saw a human sail boat outside. On it were two people, Tamara and Jayden, along with some B4 escapees, Lunar and Flanze. We went to get on the ship. Since we were also from B4, and we told them our story, they were happy to help us. Or at least willing to. Then Mello, this fishy looking kid made his appearance. He had overheard conversation and told us of a place called "Shadow Island" where we would supposedly be safe. Dublade: One of the great myssssteries issss how he got there in the firssst placccce.... Vanilla: Even though a few people didn't trust him, we still followed him. Suddenly, Mage's ghost appeared with a message. Kala and Maza were apparently sorry for their crimes. Most of us wouldn't forgive them. I had a mental breakdown. Asphyx and Dublade got into a fight. Meg tried to break them up. Laurel said it would be best if he left. So he did, for the moment. Fai: Asphyx jumped overboard...I went after him, and there was a scuffle... Piffle: Then mean old Harmonia attacked!!! Poor Fai and everybody in the water, they got hurt! And then Fai had to hold the boat till we got to the island, and the Asphyx and Dublade were STILL fighting!! Vanilla: Meg stopped Asphyx and Dublade with her telekinetic powers. Mizari came back. Then we reached the island. A few people ran off into the mist. Chiaka and Mage went after them. Then we followed. The mist on this island is funny. It can cause illusions. Chiaka and Mage saw a creepy image of Piffle and Mello. Lunar saw the princess from her previous life. Fai saw his mother. And now I'm seeing...Fai and Mizari? This illusion went away after a while. Ironically, Mizari saw the exact same thing, except I was with Fai... And now we're heading to the plateau, our rendezvous point. Asphyx: To add unethethay longneth and confuthion, I'm going to be writing the recap thith time. Ok, tho, anywayth, we got the the plateau and there were tentth and we all went to thleep. And then we woke up, futthure Fai came and warned uth about thomething, Mello ran away, and went to thleep again cauthe everyone needed it. Mage and Mithari were keepin' watth. When we woke up again, Mage and Mithari were gone, and tere were ominouth thcortch and claw markth. We have yet to figure our what happened ecthactly. We all headed down to the thore cauthe we were gettin of thith god forethaken island. The Rendezvous had thunk, tho Fai made a boat out of ithe. It wath tho cool and thit. It floated all of uth, and we headed out to thea, jutht chilacthin' and thtuff. I went for a fly, Fai went for a thwim, Piffle thaw a demon in the dithtanthe and I thaw Harmonia. Harmonia: HIGHJACKING THIS SUMMARY!! Cause I have to. This is where I actually get to do something. I came after the blue boy, shooting at him just to unnerve him. Then I saw the ice boat. Unfortunately, some other badass demon guy (Spite) saw them too. I don't know what they did to pidd 'im off, but he was angry at me too or something. I cleverly dodged his attacks and eventually chopped his head off with my sword. It fell in the water with a satisfactory plop. I then saw my tanker on the horizon. There was blood on my outfit now, and I had to go back to the ship to get changed, so I let the crew fire at the fugitives a while before ordering the nets to be thrown. Asphyx: Ov^v^vo Ok then... that'th pretth muth what happened...I gueth... Thne we were brought on board and thtunned...and then we we thrown into thellth... And we jutht kinda that there for a while... Dublade: And then Chaika ssshot a fireball through thisss hole we found! Asphyx: -____- Let me finith, dumbath. Nobody likth you. Dublade: (╥﹏╥) Asphyx: Ok, can I continue? Yeth? ok. The fireball came, and everyone dithcovered the hole, and then everyone could thee everyone elthe. And then the thip came into port and we were taken out of the thellth and brought before Harmonia. Thhe bitched at uth for a while, whith wath really annoying. AND THEN we were thrown into animal crateth. After that, we were put on another boat. Thingth happened in the crateth. I think there wath a thloppy make out or two. Piffle: Asphyx!! >.< Asphyx: Oh, thorry, forgot you were lithtening. Ok, there wath thome kithing, that better? Piffle: Yes. ^.^ Asphyx: Anywayth, eventually the boat thtopped, and thurprithe thurprithe, Mage oppened the crateth. And now we're caught up. We're at a port or thomething, and Jezz, Mage, Maza and Kala are alive again, revived by a dead Mello who thaid Thpite wathn't dead and thith other dead guy named Thkellal who wath thuppothed to be Harmonia'th verthion of Fai. We're pretty thure Mithari killed him. We thtill don't know where thhe ith. Category:Roleplays Category:Forums